HIV infection has reached a new stage and is now rapidly spreading in China. Three transmission routes of HIV infection, including injection drug use, sexual, and perinatal transmission, were found and injection drug use was the leading cause. It has been estimated that more than 0.4 million people in China are living with HIV. Guangxi and Xinjiang provinces were the regions with the fastest growing epidemic. Since 1997 our group at Johns Hopkins University, School of Hygiene and Public Health (JHSPH), Departments of Molecular Microbiology and Immunology (MMI) and Epidemiology (EPI), have been collaborating with the Guangxi Province Center for HIV/AIDS Prevention and Control (GXPCHAPC), and with the Chinese Ministry of Health, to strengthen their capacity to respond to the emerging epidemic of HIV among injecting drug users and their sex partners in Guangxi Province, China. Johns Hopkins Fogarty AITRP post-doctoral funds were essential in supporting the initial development and training phases of this effort. In 1999 our collaborative group was awarded an RO1 from NIDA (DA 12327) "Behavioral and Virologic Features of HIV Infected IDU in China," P.I. Dr. Xiao-Fang Yu. This administrative supplement to our existing JHU Fogarty AIDS International Training & Research Program (AITRP) Award seeks to continue and expand the training and in-country research efforts of this collaboration over the next three years. This administrative supplement to our existing Fogarty AITRP award seeks to continue and expand the training and incountry research efforts of this collaboration. Specifically, we propose the following training activities: Year I: (1) one in-Country Training course on cohort development, longitudinal analysis, and the laboratory components of HIV research to strengthen the ongoing cohort study - Year 1; (2) one post-doctoral fellows who will receive advanced HlV virology training, including viral isolation, viral load measurement, HIV subtype and sequence analysis in Dr. Yu's lab - Year 1; (3) two short term fellows who will receive training in HIV epidemiology, biostatistics, medical ethics, and clinical trials design to strengthen existing capacity in Guangxi to mount and sustain our collaborative research programs - Year 1 and 3; (4) one MPH fellow - Year 2; (5) one Conference Support - Year 2; (6) two Advanced Research Training (ART) Awards for those fellows trained in the first two years - Year 3.